Eyes Open
by miaforevez
Summary: Yesterday we were just children, Playing soldiers, Just pretending, Dreaming dreams with happy endings
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Getting Back

Chapter One

His arm slung around my waist. I loved the gardens they reminded me somewhat of home. My focus came back to reality, Maxons soft fingers ran against my forehead tucking a stray strand of thick red curl out of my face behind my ear. "What do you even think about in that head of yours?" He kissed my nose. "You just zone out," he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I think about just about nothing and everything." I played leaning into him.

"I think I love you way more than I should," His voice fell eyes going from bright and happy to melancholy.

"Maxon Schreave I think I can love you. I think I always have. I know if you were to send me home I don't think i would be able to deal with it. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out but Maxon Schreave you are the man i love. "I opened my eyes meeting his again. They were full of hope. Of love. He leaned in. His lips meeting mine. Snow started to tumble onto our hair. I pulled away surrounding us with laughter.

"Do you get snow in Carolina?" He looked at me curiosity filling his eyes

I laughed "Yeah we get snow," I let my palm hang in the air; Fluffy white snowflakes fell and dissolved in seconds. "But it's not like this, it's usually a lot wetter and comes down slower and sticks really fast," The wind blew a chill down my spine. With that Maxon shrugged of his jacket settling it on my shoulders "and it doesn't get powdery, it's more like thick white rain."

He laughed shaking his head. "Sometimes I don't realize how smart you are." He smiled draping an arm around my side. His finger slid into the loop of my jeans. "C'mon lets go get some tea, or hot chocolate," His strong arms lead me towards the front of the gardens. White dusted leaves crunched beneath our feet. My head eased onto his shoulder. I knew I'd made the right decision, to tell him I loved him. Even if I don't think I could be a queen or princess. I knew he deserved to know how I felt.

"When's you're birthday," his question seemed kind of out of the blue, extremely random at best. The guards were opening the doors when he asked the question.

The big doors opened. The shiny granite tile floors sparkled. "February 26th why?" I asked slightly skeptical. I didn't like birthday celebrations. They were just pointless to me.

He shrugged, "I just want to know more about you, You like to keep secrets" he teased.

"Okay my favorite color is blue. My favorite food is... well food." He laughed at the last part.

"I meant things like, what was your family like, what were you like when you were little. Stuff like that."

"Hmmm, well when I was little I dunno I was a short skinny girl with crazy untamable curls. My family well Gerard my youngest sibling he loves soccer, bugs, the outdoors. Hates anything to do with art. Kota and Kenna, they were always dragging me places when I was little." Pausing he raised an eyebrow. "We'll it was usually when my Mom was working and Dad was in the studio. Kota and Kenna hated having me around. We'll Kota more so then Kenna."

Maxon was lying on his side on the floor of his room. My back was flat against the wall. Knees tucked up to my chest. "Okay so you're saying that your sister was the one absolutely obsessed with me when the selection started and not you?" He snort-laughed while saying that.

"Yes, I only entered because Mom wanted me to, well technically at first I was totally opposed to enter. Then um, the boy that hurt me, he made me promise I would enter. Also the next morning my mom said that if I entered I could keep my own job earnings. And that's how I ended up here." Maxon smiled.

"Okay so, it didn't even appeal to you to enter at first?" His eyes met mine. I shook my head straightening out my legs. I hated when they fell asleep. His gaze was on my legs. "Why'd you ask for pants during the bet." Curiosity shone brightly in his eyes.

"I guess I just never really wore dressed at home unless I was working. I guess they just remind me of home." His eyes were studying me.

"What was your job? Wait no forget that I wanna guess." I loved how I could reveal this side of Maxon. "Um okay so your cast is a five so your arts. You were in a pianist?"

I snorted in response. "What would give you that idea, no I sang" he raised an eyebrow.

"You sang, like microphone in front of a room full of people." I shrugged. "Now why haven't you sung for me yet?" He was in a sitting position now. He was intrigued by this.

"You never asked." I said. My voice was teasing


	2. Chapter 2

My maids had slipped me into a pale blue silk evening gown. The gown had a sweetheart neckline. The skirt had tiny sapphires scattered throughout the skirt. "It's beautiful," I told Anne running my fingertips across the pale silk. "Only the most beautiful dress for the most beautiful girl." She had a smile on her face. Lucy glided the blush brush against my cheeks. The bristles of the brush were soft as worn cotton.

"Almost done." Mary was curling my hair to a perfection I'd never seen before. The sleek smooth shiny curls fell to about my mid back.

"Thank you ladies, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and you wonderful, wonderful devious plan." I laughed as they pulled out my song bird necklace. Gently clasping it around my neck.

"Don't thank us just yet, Miss America you have come far but you still have miles to go. You can thank us when we're putting the finishing touches on your wedding gown. But we do love the gratitude." Anne was so wise. And it's the little things like that, that make love my maids so much. I gave a quick nod laughing as the curls bounced. Mary gave me a warm smile, "Go on, and go eat." They were practically shoving me out the door.

Dinner was as usual King Clarkson and Celeste throwing daggers at me. Besides all that I was trying to remember lyrics to my favorite song. I don't know how I lived in silence. I remember before the selection started. I always had a song playing through my head. Subconsciously singing to myself, but the past few months since being selected I had gotten all wrapped up in Maxon, the competition, what to do about aspen. My life used to be full of music, songs, art. Everything that I loved, I'm not saying that I don't love Maxon. But sometime the selection got in the way of things I was passionate about.

King Clarkson's voice broke me away from my daze. "Lady America, you were humming. What's the song? I don't recognize it." He took a bite of pasta awaiting my response.

Just the fact that he was even acknowledging me without daggers plastered in his eyes came to a total utter surprise. Not to mention the fact he was speaking to me. Speaking to me in a respectful tone of voice none the less. It was really suspicious. I didn't get one good feeling from this, not at all.

"Oh, your majesty it's a rather old song, it's from before Illea was even a country. We were still the United States of America when it came out." I used total poise and confidence when speaking. Studying the kings face. He didn't look as if he hated me nor did he look like he liked me either.

Kriss spoke up, "I thought all those songs were lost." Her voice was sweet. Really fake sounding. She didn't sound like Kriss at all. Kriss wasn't a fake she was sweet, kind, naïve. She was reminding me of Celeste. Well not Celeste, But a mellowed-out-but-still-beoch-Celeste.

"No, they aren't lost just hidden." I spoke softly. Maxon raised an eyebrow at the scene displayed out in front of him. Then gaining his composure back he gracefully tugged his ear. Slowly chewing my food I did the same. We both had no clue as to what was going on.

"Maxon, what's going on?" We were walking from dinner to the gardens. My strappy heels were hooked on my fingertips. My skirt swaying with each step. The guards opened the doors. A breeze blew towards us pushing my hair back. My maids had brought me a thick wool knitted shawl directly following dinner.

The snow was lightly blowing around misty white dust blowing around. The dusty powder blew into the patches of red roses and yellow tulips and purple irises. I loved the flowers they were so beautiful. "I don't know what's going on; Kriss isn't acting like she usually does. Father wasn't ignoring you. He even spoke to you. Last week he was advising me to send you home. But now he says it can be my choice." He gave out a frustrated sigh.

He'd lifted me off of my feet gently setting me on the bench.

"We'll figure it out eventually." He pulled me close. His strong arms wrapping around my body. Pulling me on top of him.

"This just so frustrating not knowing if he's playing a game, if he wants to harms you." He sounded exasperated, tired. He had barely noticeable bags under his eyes.

"Everything's gonna be alright. Think about happier subject for right now"

"Your hair is so bouncy." His finger pulled a ringlet of my hair. I laughed kissing the edge of his jaw. I let my head fall into the crook of his neck. He had a sweet sent. I wished I could live in this moment forever. In Maxons arms around me. I felt safe with him.

**okay i would like to thank all my reviewers and followers and story favorites. Keep reviewing. If theres anything you want me to put in the story PM or review it. Constructive critism it welcome so are flames and telling me how much like my story i like thoes to but constructive critism is the best. Love Ya **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ladies, we have quite a few events to be preparing for." Sylvia's voice drowned on. But my eyes were staring out the window at the falling snow. The snow had been falling fast painting the beautiful plants white. "The royal family and there elite have been invited to Frances the winter solstice ball" She scans our faces. A smile is spread wide across Kriss' face. "Frances winter solstice balls always have a theme. This year the theme is 'Enchanted'. You will be talking with your maid on what fairy tale you want to dress as." A pleased smile spread across Sylvia's face "We will be staying there a week before hand and leave the day after solstice." her eyes scan the room. "Any questions, before we move on."

Celeste's hand shot up. Her long dark hair shifted with her body. Her long vicious red nails glimmered in the incoming sunlight. "Are we going to learn about French etiquette? So we don't like offend them or anything when we're in their country."

Sylvia nodded, "Yes, among other key things you Ladies should know before leaving in a few weeks."

"Are we going to speak some French?" Kriss' voice had a snotty tone to it. Her eyes glance over towards me there usual cloudy blue look fierce outlined with dark charcoal liner and pale gold shadow.

Sylvia gave her a smile. "Yes, well except for Lady America she's already fluent in in French." Sylvia paused, "Lady America would you mind saying something to show Celeste, Kriss, and Elise how it should sound.

I nodded before continuing. Red heads rule."règle des rousses," Sylvia laughed giving me a big pleased smile.

"And that is how the French accent should sound. Shall we start with a few key phrases?" Sylvia chirped perky as ever.

I drowned out her voice with memories, the good ones. "America, me and Ken are gonna teach you to ride your bike.I had giggle a bubbly little kid laugh. In that moment I had been picturing Kenna as a shiny tall Ken doll with floppy blonde curls. Kenna had guided the bike across the pavement. It had been recently repainted by dad from my request. He had splurged on a can of electric blue spray paint. I remember whining about it being pink. He had shaken his head no until a boat load of his painting sold. He had used his acrylic paint to write America Singer in red white and blue. I had fallen and gotten back up more than a dozen times, but each time I fell Kenna would help me up and Kota would get the fallen bike. When I finally could steadily petal without falling or anyone else holding on Kota and Kenna had bright smiles and pride in their eyes.

Sylvia's voice brought me from my daze back to reality. "France may be great allies. How you present Illea will reflect on yourself. No mistakes. Ladies, you must understand that if you mess anything up you may break the understanding we have with France." She let that sink in for a few seconds. But that made butterflies swarm my stomach, I usually screw things up.

Sylvia passed out some notes on key phrases we should have memorized before we go to France

vive France -long live France

votre Majesté- your majesty

bonjour, mon nom est dame_- hello, my name is lady _

au revoir- goodbye

bonsoir- good evening

bonjour- good morning/hello

They were simple enough. "Ladies you might want to study these and have them down before we leave. The French, we'll it just depends on who is speaking to you. Some have very broken English and some have very good English. I'll have a new list for you girls in a few days." she scanned the room smiling. "You girls have the rest of the day off."

Celeste, Kriss, and Elise all went into the woman's room. But i didn't want to be there right now. Right now I just wanted to roam the gardens or lie on my bed and get some rest.

As I walked down the hall towards my quarters I overheard voices. "Luce don't be scared, I'll never do anything that would hurt you, and if someone did well they would have their life to pay. Shh no more tears Mary and Anne will be back with the dresses and cleaning supplies." Through the crack I saw aspen big strong arms wrapped around Lucy, his guard stuff splayed out across my bed. They looked cute together. "I love you Luce," I knew I should walk away, leave go to the woman's room but I couldn't pull myself away. "I love you too. C'mon Lady America will be back any minute now."

I had started down the hall for the woman's room, walking with a quickened pace. The tile clacked beneath my heels. I slowed my pace when I saw Mary and Anne coming down the hall with a cleaning cart and bags of dresses. Then I saw a few thin gleaming envelops on the cart.

They saw me and curtsied. I laughed, "didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" I asked incredulously.

Mary glanced at Anne in mock confusion. "I don't remember her saying anything of the subject, do you Anne." Anne gave me a sly smile before answering. "I believe she never said one word about any of that."

_**I KNOW I KNOW its been such a long time since I've updated. We'll I had to re-write like a bagilian times. I have like ten docs names Eyes open chapter 3 im trying to to pace the story to fast.i do that sometime when I write so yeah. I would like to thank kassoug4 sparklysparkle and Bluetardis00914 for the lovely reviews and I fixed her birthday and kotas name. **_

_**I might not update for a while ive got a stack of books a mile high I need to read. **_


	4. Chapter 4

a/n we kinda had to get this issue outta the way :(

I lead my self down the guest room hallway. The granit tile clacked under my white strapy heels. One of the doors was open, well not open just set ajar. It was marlee's old room. Aspen's voice hit my ears making me stop. "Mmm Luce I love you, one of these days im gonna get you and your father out of her and." He paused to plant a kiss on her neck. "I'm gonna get us a house a great big one. And were gonna have a house full of kids." His lips were traveling down her neck.

The scene splayed out in front of me sent paniced shivers down my spine. Amedatly I paded down the rest of the hall to my room. The hall was filled with my loud click clacks. I didnt know weather to be jelouse or pleased he was pursuing someone else. Pursuing someone else. I dont understand why it stung so much to think about. I wanted Maxon not Aspen. Maxon was the one I loved. Maxon was the one I was fighting for not Aspen. I, god why did he have to confuse me.

I pushed my door open. The maids were gone so I slid down onto my bed. I undid the buckle on my strappy heels. I slid my foot out of the tangles of straps. I repeated the action with the other foot. Glancing up I saw my jar, Aspens penny jar. A little folded piece of white paper at inside the jar. I reached across the side table towards the jar. The paper was soft between my thumb and pointer finger. Slowly I unfolded the soft paper. 'One song I miss your music, may not beable to pay you in pennies or dolars but I think kisses will do, don't you? midnight mer, midnight.'

My eyes burned with frustraition. He cant be leaving me stuff like this. I threw one of my heels at the wall. Which my craptastic aim it flew onto the balcony past the bars into the gardens. There was yelp in responce. Crap had it hit someone. I ran towards the balcony and Maxon was standing there laughing holding my white heel with one finger. When he saw my face he stopped smiling. His soft beautiful blue eyes went soft. He tugged his ear. And I tugged mine back. He gave me a sweet smile. I tried giving him a smile, but I dont think it was a good one. Maxon's beautiful blue eyes closed as he turned towads the palace white heel hanging on a fingertip.

Aspen, god I wish he would just leave me be. Hadent I just seen him all up on lucy. I sat on the big lush bed. I lay back on the lush bed. I let my eyelids close and my mind wander. I thought about all the many ways I could possibly kill Aspen Leger. Aspen Leger the thought of him sent shivers down my spine. He couldnt just have me when he wanted. He couldnt have me ever. He was so damn furiaiting I hated being toyed with; Aspen was like a child that didn't want a toy unless someone else wanted it. I knew this was the only way to help regain his trust. But I felt guilty. I don't know if I could get through it I bit my lip till it was raw. Aspen god, how could I hate him and get confused by him at the same time. But the little care I felt for him was dissolved by the frustrations. I don't know if i could tell Maxon the whole truth. I also didn't think I could lie to Maxon. I ugghh, how did I get tangled up into this mess.

Maxon knocked on the door before pushing it open. I was thumbing the note. He sat next to me on the bed. He took my free hand into his. He was so warm and gentle. We just lay there for a while. Maxon sighed kissing the top of my head pulling me close. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" His voice was thick with compassion.

"Okay, so um... you know the boy that I originaly came here to escape from." My voice was unsteady. This was a horrible idea.

Maxon sighed. "I recall once upon a time America Singer was a heartbroken mess, why?" He gave me a frown that sunk my heart.

"And you um, remember that time when you took me on that date to the cinnema and we ran into a new officer that was from my province." Maxon nodded I could see the wheels turning in his head but he seemed to be not quite able to put the pieces together. I sighed before I continued. "So the boy from my province my, uh ex he's the new officer we saw." My steady voice flattened by the look in his eyes

And then he spoke. "And I was stupid and assigned him as your guard and you cheated on me..."

I don't know why but this sent me into a fit of laughter. The desperation in his eyes turned to confusion. "No Maxon, god didn't your mother tell you that you can't assume things." I paused searching his face, "So, he had given me little notes in the past, just saying he wanted to talk. Which at first it was just friendly chat and then he would say stuff about how he was fighting for me."

Maxon interrupted, "And how did you respond to his statement of fight?"

I giggled moving my legs so they were draped over his. "Well I told little old Aspen Leger that he'd better stop tryin' because you were the one I wanted."

"And what did he say to that," we were whispering now.

"He said that he'd never stop trying because a shallow person like you would never want me." At that he let out a heavy sigh.

"Does everyone that comes from Carolina think that I'm some super shallow guy?" He said in mock hurt.

"May doesn't she adores you but, anyways I defended your honor saying that he didn't know you nor could he ever understand you, and he accused me of choosing you then I said I wasn't choosing you or him I was choosing me." I finished telling him about that specific Aspen moment.

"So what had you so upset that I had to get pummeled by a shoe?" Sighing I passed him the note. Anger flared in his eyes. "I say we wait till midnight and pummel him with shoes."

"I think I like that idea, so you should get me a new guard, or make it so I don't have to have any guards what so ever." I teased. I moved so I was sitting on his lap. My forehead against his, "I love you Maxon." A smile spread across his lips. My heart fluttered. He brought his hands to the sides of my neck.

My eyes shuttered closed with his cool touch. "I love you America," He brought his lips to mine. At first the kisses where sweet and soft, then his kisses had a passionate hunger in them. My breathing became fast as he kissed down my jaw towards my neck. I laughed as he set love bites onto my neck.

"My maids are going to kill you." I squealed. He was holding me his strong arms wrapped around my thin frame.

He seemed to think about it for a second. "I'll only let them let me live if you sing for me right now." He demanded.

I sighed. " Okay what do you wanna hear." He sat there and thought for a good five minutes before giving me a sly smile. "What?" I asked nudging him

"Sing me the song you suck at singing the most. But you have to play the piano with it." I gave him another playful shove

"You will be the end of my good singing reputation" I sighed again, "fine." The song was so beautiful with the piano but I couldn't keep tempo. I rolled off of Maxons lap. I could feel his gaze on me as I sauntered over to the piano bench.

I quickly I pulled out the bench. Breathe inh. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Gingerly I placed my fingertips on the sleek white keys. The melody flowed beautifully. Breath in. Breath out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Then I started to sing

"_Come on Skinn__y love just last the year,_

_Pour a little salt we were never here"_

I heard Maxon get up off of the bed.

"_My my my, my my my,__ my my my my …"_

I heard the door open. I felt another presence. But I kept going.

"_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed __veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,"_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"_My my my, my my my, my my my my__…"_

I don't know why but I got really nervous.

"_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be Patient_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind__"_

There was another presence in the room. Why did this make me nervous, I played for large crowds of people all the time.

'_cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owing all the fines._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres_

_My my my, my my my, my my my my…_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

I loved when the music took me in and drowned the world. It was easy to do that when something you loved was involved. Or at least that's what Mom told me once. She also told me that's why I can sing in front of crowds and Kenna cant.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And now all your love is wasted_

_Then who the hell was i?_

_Cause now I'm breaking all the britches_

_And it the end of all your line_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_And who will fall far behind?_

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_Conme one skinny love,_

_My my my, my my my, my my my my …_

_My my my, my my my, my my my my…"_

When Maxon came up behind me he kissed my forehead. "I think you lied cause I couldn't hear one mistake in that."

"I messed up like a bunch." I laughed

Maxon shook his head, "you'll always be perfect to me." I heard a sigh come from the doorway. My maids were standing there sighing the also looked a little awestruck.

a/n Okay I might do something terrible in a few chapters not eat me *hides*


	5. Chapter 5

The snow had been falling steadily for hours. I just sat there watching it out my window as it fell. My maids were arguing about how to hide the love bites Maxon left. Mary kept insisting that we could use cover up. But Anne persistently sad no and we had to keep my hair down. Lucy was putting rouge on my cheeks. I hated blush so much. It made me feel like there was dried glue on my face. I hated make up it all made me feel like this. "Look up," she lightly ran the charcoal pencil across the bottom of my lid. "Stop moving America I don't wanna poke you in your eye." Lucy grunted in frustration. Staying still was hard when someone said you had to. Just like when I was a kid and Mom made us play the quite game and me and Kota would break out laughing within seconds of starting. We failed at that game.

"Okay just a little lipstick then we can get your dress on." Mary took out a stick of pale pink lipstick. The tube of lipstick spread smoothly across my lips. Turning my lips from pale to a pretty pink in seconds.

Anne came over with the dress. "Close your eyes." Anne chided. One second I was dressed in undergarments the next I was as beautiful as a princess. I looked angelic. The dress was white, the sleeves were loose. They stopped at three quarters down my arm. It was a square neckline showed very little cleavage. My silver songbird necklace hung at the base of my neck. The skirt was long and silky it bunched at the ground hiding my toes. Under the skirt I had on small ankle boots. They were pure and white just like the dress.

They had finally decided on a side braid. It was thick so it hid the work Maxon had done on my neck. Lucy entwined a few pale pink flowers. They were so pale they looked white from a distance.

"Ladies it's beautiful, I trailed my hand against the soft white silk. The bodice had flecks of clear crystal scattered elegantly across it.

"Go on, you're going to be late." A slowly stepped across the lush carpet. It was tan underneath my boots. "It was the least we could do for you lady America," Anne sighed as I gave her a polite smile.

My hand griped the knob opening it. I stepped out into the cold hall closing the door behind me. A bullet speed past my head lightly grazing my forehead. As soon as I realized it the alarm was flashing and ringing. I was paralyzed were I stood. Three loud bangs shot through the air. My heart dropped when the first bullet seared through my skin making me fall helplessly onto the ground. With a scream I watched the thick dark red seep into the white silk of my dress. Four stains tainted the pure white of the silk I pressed my shaking palm to one of the wounds. My mind was spinning. Everything was a blur of dark combat boots running across the floor.

Unconsciously I clenched my muscles. A frenzy of vicious pain shot up my body. My breath became slower. My breath hitched as I pressed my bloody palm harder into the wound.

The clang of guards running filled my ears. The guard approached leaning down next to me. His gloved fingers pressed against my neck. He chuckled at its state. "Get a doctor into the safe room. Lady America has been shot, her breathing is delayed." He yelled at one of the guards. His voice was loud. He put an arm behind my back leaning me forward making me cry out in pain. He scooped me into his arms. Each step made me whimper in pain. My sight started to get blurry with exhaustion. Every time this happened the guard would shake me and say to stay with him.

I heard the safe room doors open and Maxons voice. "America," His voice was soft and pleading. The guard walked fast paced laying my body down on a cot. "C'mon America stay with me, just for a while longer." I saw a pale faced Maxon with tears in his eyes and messy hair. I mouthed a sorry to Maxon. He grabbed both my bloody hands in his. He was mumbling a course of 'stay with me'.

I guess I If I were to die I think this would be a good way to go down.

a/n no this is not the bad thing I spoke of. Wait what just happened this was not planed. This was not surposted to be part of the plot. –dies–


	6. Chapter 6

Part 2: harder than it seems.

Maxon POV

America my America was going to die. I couldn't let her die. I don't think I could live a life that wasn't with America Singer. Her breaths were shallow. I couldn't let her die. God just earlier today she was throwing heels at me. No I knew I couldn't live a life without my America. I don't care what my father says America is fit to be a queen. Her experience would help me make this a better country. "Maxon, boy." My father's words cold through the silence of the room. "Wash your hands and take a seat the doctor's here." Turning to see him he had a smug smile across his face. Obediently I stood walking over to the sink washing my hands. The porcelain sink turned a pale red as the blood washed away from my fingertips. I sat next to my mother watching as the doctor came over to America. He knelt down taking scissors to her dress. She had looked elegant as ever in it.

I let my eyes fall closed and my head fall back. Slowly I opened my eyes. The doctor was hunches over America cutting Americas wound bigger so he could get out the bullet. She had blood rolling down her thigh. It made me want to die inside. He had a few maids helping him. One of the maids I recognized as one of Americas maids she had pale brown flat hair. Mary I recall her name to be. She was pressing a cloth to Americas wound. The cloth became red in seconds. The other three elite were watching the doctor. Kriss had a smug smile much like my fathers. But Elise and Celeste were looking with sadness and concern in their eyes. Gauze was wrapped around her thigh. Blood was already seeping through that.

At that point I actually believed she was going to die. And that belief scared the literal shit out of me. The love of my life dying scared the shit out of me.

My mother laid her steady hand over my shaking one. She ran the soft pad of her thumb in circles over my wrist. "Shhh, Maxon it's going to be alright." I nodded flicking away my stray tears.

"I know, it has to be okay." My mother leans her head on my shoulder. She hates leaning on my father's shoulder to sleep during these attacks. Mom said that he sits to stiffly making his shoulder a very terrible pillow. But whenever my mother said things like this it made me smile. The intensity of the room brought me from my daze. I wipe any and all wetness away from my cheeks.

I look down at my mother. Her eyelids are closed. I feel her falling into a deep flawless sleep. My body is aching telling me I need to sleep but my mind is saying, no screaming America has been wounded how could you let this happen. My body takes over and I fall deep into sleep.

My father's stiff voice wakes me. "Maxon, the attack is over." The attack. My mind is fuzzy and a blur. A guard lifts America. America, the rebel attack. Everything floods back. I nod at him trying to gain composure.

"How long was this one?" My voice is stiff and cracked.

My father looks at my mother who is waiting at the door. "Eight hours." His voice is as stiff or stiffer than mine. I nod. Even though I slept for so long I still felt my body ache with exhaustion. It was midnight. "Go get some sleep. We have an early meeting tomorrow, your attendance is required." He stiffly walks away taking my mother by the arm.

I follow the guards out of the room. I walked down the hall towards the 3rd floor. Red graffiti rebel words splayed across the cherry wood paneling. _'Long live Queen America. Long live King Maxon.'_ The letters are dripping the paint stench thick and present. I lift my foot to step onto the once beautiful wood stairs but I falter seeing a dead guard and decide against it. I slowly walk towards the infirmary. The hall is coated in red lettering. Red rebel words, the words send chills down my spine. _Take down the monarchy, We want America. Bring us freedom or bring us death. _The palace is completely destroyed with these words. Some are for America and her want of the castes being diminished. But then I see words that make my heart stop_. The Five to Die, Red Heads Bleed Dead, Red Apologies Are Empty._ Those words make me want to cry want me to go run to America and hold her. I grab a hanging light on the wall. The rest of lights were broke or put out by rebels. This was more than just a north or south rebel attack. This is a whole new realm of rebels. The halls are lit by bright wall lamps. I can't even count how many times I've walked these halls. I used to hate being a prince when I was younger. I kind of still do. I hated not being able to be a real kid and have real friends. I hated not being able to be a normal child. I had friend yes, but barely ever saw them other than Daphne. She was around quite often. France always had these dealing with my father. They would stay here weeks on end. Me and Daphne never knew why, it just was. She was one of the few children at the time that I had met that could speak English. The times me and Daphne we just wandered around the palace. We played in all of the nooks and crannies. We wandered around this palace so much we both could find anything in this palace even to this day.

I finally meet the infirmary doors. America was laying there her chest falling and rising. It rise and falls slow. I close my eyes. They had stripped her bloody dress from her body sticking her in this soft fluffy robe. I can see the silk lace of her black night dress. I don't understand why everyone in this palace thinks that woman should wear thin little skimpy dresses to bed. I'm not saying I don't appreciate how they look on the girls, but they can't be giving off any warmth or anything.

A doctor comes out. "I expected to see you sometime tonight." he sighs looking down at America. "Her wounds look good, their stitched up nice. She's going to sleep for a while; she's going to need a lot of recuperation and rest. When she does wake be sure to not let her walk too much. One of the bullets fractured her leg. She's on major pain med's if she does wake she'd still be in pain. It's not likely that she'll wake tonight she did hit her head pretty hard on the wall when she was shot." There's a pause were he stops to study my face. "If you need anything I'll be in my office." Before I could get one word out he disappeared into the side room, which I assume is his office.

I pulled a chair besides America's bed and drew the curtain for privacy. I was going to stay with her until that morning meeting at least. My thumb ran rhythmic circles on her hand. We stayed there like that for the longest time. Her hand in mine, the sounds of breathing filling the air, I liked it when it was just us. Even if us, was her sleeping and I holding her hand.

I had been dosing off on for a while I didn't realize I'd actually fallen asleep.. "Maxon," My father's voice was cold as ice. "Get up stairs and get changed we have our meeting in half an hour." He stood with a stern slant to his eyes.

"Yes sir," I nodded. How long had I been asleep? Clearly not long enough. I took the servants stairway. It was closer than the grand stair case. The old wood creaked under every step I took. It was ages before I reached the third floor.

The palace was a disaster. God that meeting is going to be an even bigger disaster. I stepped around a body, it looked like a maid clad in a black skirt and black shoes. I stepped around her small body. She was curled into a small ball. Black hair covering her face she looked oddly familiar. I kneeled next to her. The small woman had blood, no a bullet wound. I placed my fingers by her neck. Her breathe was slow but there.

I called for a guard. She needed medical treatment. Maid or not she was still a person. "Yes, your majesty." The guard was tall a good six seven. He looked at me timidly, fear glazed his eyes.

"Please take this woman to the infirmary." I instructed.

"But your majesty she's wounded and most likely won't live. She's a maid." His voice was unsure.

I ran my hands through my hair before looking him right in the eyes with a stern look. "Are you trying to tell me that just because a maid is wounded she doesn't deserve medical treatment? Because I am the crown prince of Illea and I am ordering you to take her to the infirmary." My voice was cold and sharp.

How could the guards be this cold?

I stood up. I heard guards murmuring as I passed them in the hall. Had no royal been that kind to a maid before because that was how they were acting. The walls had more words painted on them about me and America of the monarchy in this country. The monarchy's death by red, The ends of times under blue sky, The happiness with a few white stitches. It doesn't make sense are they saying we need to bring back America the country. Didn't they have a flawed system were everything was chaos all the time. At least that's what they teach everyone in Illea.

I push the thoughts to the back of my mind when I get to my room.

My demolished room my maids are putting it back together piece by piece. "Magdalena can you start a shower for me?" She nods and heads for the bathroom as I slip out of my shoes, sox's, tie, and jacket. My fingers fumble with the buttons of my shirt.

"The shower is ready Maxon." I give her a nod of thanks before walking past into the bathroom. I slide my stiff cotton shirt of my arms. Loosening my belt I unbutton my pants before letting them fall to my feet and stepping out of them. I run my hand under the water it's really hot just how I like it. I step into the shower the hot water so good on my tired body. For a while I just stand there letting the water run down my back. It feels so good to be surrounded by warmth but I have to get back to reality. I hate reality.

Magdalena or one of my other maids lays out a crisp suit and tie for me it's a dark black suit jacket, a pale blue dress shirt, and black tie. I rush to get dressed and comb my hair. Even with the rush I look like a royal that has taken seven hours to prepare not seven minutes.

I throw my maids a thank you as they curtsy a goodbye to me. I'm running up stairs to the fourth floor. Running past the carpenters fixing the mangled up walls I almost ran over Kriss. "Good morning Maxon, you told me to meet you at your room last Friday for our date." Did I? I don't remember that. I must have Kriss wouldn't be here otherwise.

"Kriss lets reschedule that for Saturday I have a meeting I need to get to." She gives me a sad look then nods. I feel guilty but it's not my fault there was an unscheduled meeting. I practically sprinted the rest of the way towards the advisors office.

When the tall doors came to view I slowed giving myself time to straighten out my Suit and tie. My sweaty palms clutched the handles. With one swift tug the door opened.

My father's eyes met mine as I entered, "You're late." His voice was cold and sharp and his eyes like daggers. But it's not like that was anything new.

a/n: sorry this took so long to get out i moved and then the internet wouldnt connect then they scentury link people were all like oh we havent changed it on out side and i was like nope walks away but they finally had to come out today with a technition and its fixed. hee hee i went to see divergent twice already and i got a dauntless braclette heehee okay so review they make me happy and write faster unless im procrassinating.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why wasn't there a guard around? That could have been my son or Amberly." My father was irate. No royal or selected had never been shot, or harmed by a rebel ever. They had never dared to do that. This meeting had been dragging on for hours we went in circles. Do we need new guards, yes we need more guards. How could this possibly have happened! Are these rebels new or are the rebel's joined together to make one big rebellion. My head was starting to ache.

One of the advisors, Cullen spoke up. "Your majesty, Maxon, what do you think we should do about this?"

"Well, obviously as my father has said we should acquire more guard, but we know that some of them may be acquainted with the rebels. I think we should get more guards but be selective about them. Rank up loyal officer of outlying provinces; execute the ones affiliated with the rebels. Have more eyes on the officers we do have, put a tracking chip in them if we have to. Screen the letters they send and the letters they receive."

"And if we find something suspicious or incriminating." Cullen has my father paying attention now.

"If we find something suspicious or incriminating we execute them or throw them in the dungeon to rot." I liked this option about as much the next person. But I can't let this happen to Kriss, Elise, or Celeste. America this shouldn't have happened, she shouldn't have been wounded. Aspen sure loved her. Irritation filled my mind. "And for officer leger, well America would never forgive me for executing him or throwing him in the dungeon for the rest of his life. I propose sending him home and decreasing his caste status of 2 back down to 6." My father looked at me appraisingly.

Appeasing my father was a hard thing to accomplish. "Why can't we execute him?" My father's eyes were on me among all the other advisors.

"Her and her family is close friends with the Leger family; they hire them to do jobs sometimes. I don't know much other than she would be crushed if he was executed or put in the dungeons for any more time. Her and her brothers are close friends with him. I just don't want to put her through anything more than she's already been through." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

This was the longest meeting I've ever had. This had been going on for six hours. My father talks about me being an indecisive person but I think indecisiveness runs in the family. It took five hours of running in circles and an hour of me trying to explain myself. All I wanted was to check on America get some aspirin and sleep for a few hours before I had to go and answer a bunch of Gavril's questions on the report. My head was throbbing I really just need some good quality sleep.

"Let's have a break we'll start back up tomorrow we have to settle things before my family and the elite." He put his hand up to his brow and rubbed his forehead. Gesturing us away.

I walked down the hall massaging my temples. "Maxon!" a cheery Kriss, its official that I have to end this selection soon, why did Kriss have to be so persistent to see me?

"Yes Kriss." I gave her a smile. Her blond hair was up in a high bun. Little flowers the ones America loved from the garden they were little and pale pink they looked white from afar. Like the ones she had in her hair yesterday. I couldn't help but associate those flowers or anything from the gardens to America, it was where are relationship began.

"Can we go do something," she paused stepping closer so her body was touching mine. "Like walk in the gardens or go to your room."

"Kriss I am not in the mood for this, I'm gonna go get some aspirin check up on America then sleep until I have to get ready for the report." I sighed running my hands threw my hair.

She spun around and stormed away she murmured something about how everything was always about that five to me. "Kriss I would watch what you say since I've had it up to here." I lifted my hand at my brow level. "With everyone so don't you start, you should be more sensitive towards that five she got shot several times if you haven't noticed some of the rebels love her and some want her head on a silver platter. No one else care about you, Celeste, or Elise. You don't have a price on your heads. I've got to go, my head hurts and I'm sorry I snapped I shouldn't have don't that, I'm just tired and stressed and need some processing time," I gestured towards the meeting room doors. "We spent five hours talking and arguing in circles about guards." I pushed passed her making my way towards the infirmary. 

The walls repainted a solid pure white. The shiny tile replaced, the walls were still on the mend carpenters were fixing them, putting in new installation. They nodded me a good afternoon. I've never seen the palace this messed up before. We have had some very destructive attacks before but not like this. I stepped around the rubble over the paint or blood. I wasn't positive which one it was. Lets just say it was paint.

It took a long time to get to the infirmary but I finally got my aspirin, although I wasn't allowed to take it until I ate something but at least I had the aspirin. I just eat a sandwich or drink some tea and eat some toast when I get back to my room. I moved the privacy curtain away America was laying there awake with Celeste sitting at her side. Celeste? Celeste! Celeste? Celeste Newsome that wants nothing to do with a five sitting with America Singer holding her hand talking like a civil person. The same celeste that me and America argued about.

"Is this a bad time?" America looked towards me and gave me a bright smile.

"Not at all, I was just leaving, I'll see you later America." Celeste gave Americas hand a tight squeeze before standing up and leaving the room.

"What was that all about?"

"She wanted to talk? I'm really unsure of her at the moment. She complemented me in a kind tone of voice. "

"does she normally complement you in a rude tone of voice?"

She thought about this, "more like passive aggressive. Less passive and more aggressive, But I guess second chances can be given. I guess."

"How are you doing?" America looked.

"In pain, tired, dreading calling my mother, I just want to sleep for three months straight." She let out a heavy sigh, she closed and opened her eyes she looked truly broken.

"America what's wrong," I grabbed her hands clasping my hands around hers. She was crying. "Shhh America, shhh it's gonna be okay." I brought my arms around her small frame.

"I'm scared Maxon, I thought I would never see you again. I thought I was gonna die." She was sobbing into my shoulder. Her hands shaking as they wrapped around my torso. 

"America Singer your stuck with me, I'm not gonna let you die not now not ever."

We stayed like that until she calmed down. "I'm gonna go get the doctor then we can go to my room and sleep." She nodded sniffling and wiping away some stray tears.

The doctor asked America if she wanted to try crutches or a wheel chair. She opted for the chair. She was clad with a sleek black cast. She winced in pain a lot but every four hours she got a dosage of pain meds. We had three guards on us at all times.

"Do we have to do the report tonight." She was lying next to me on my bed her body curled up in mine.

"We have to tho you have to go get ready as do I." She sighed. "Okay how about we get ready and you wait for me to wheel you down the great room." She nodded sitting up and wincing in pain.

**Okay the chapter is out I didn't go over it a few times because I wanted it out so all mistakes are mine **

**Magicdance123- it look like sexy ness that's what it looks like**

**Anyways enter in my make you feel my love selection I have a fourm and I don't wanna create 35 girls and so you enter and stuff **


	8. Chapter 8

America was clad in a lavender long sleeved gown. It was tight in all the right places and hung in all the right places. She didn't look like she'd just been attacked by rebel's. She had Sylvia's silver cell phone up to her ear. "No mom I'm not. I'm fine okay. No I'm not going home. Mom I'm not coming home. Mom it's not your choice its mine. Okay. Hi dad. Exhausted. No dad I'm fine you don't need to come down on all them rebels, you're too old to do that. No okay I have to go. Yes I'm still keeping him in line. Give Kenna, James and Astra my love. Bye. We'll tell my mother that I do what I want. Bye. I have to go bye."

She plopped the phone back into Sylvia's hand. "Bye America I'll see you tomorrow. Good evening your majesty." Sylvia curtsied as she walked out towards the hall.

"You want some help?" she nodded and I lifted her one hand supporting her back one arm supporting her legs. "You look beautiful tonight, you know that."

"No I didn't at least now I know." Gently releasing my grasp on her she let out a groan as her body relaxed in the chair.

"I didn't hurt you did i?" she let out a few stray tears while shaking her head no. "You don't have to do this right now, you can stay here and sleep."

"Okay, c-can you call for my maids." Her voice was shaky. She was shakey.

"I'll get them, and I'll be back after the report." I helped her onto her bed. "We can have dinner here in your room or in mine which ever you want." I ran a finger from her forehead down to her jawline.

"Th-thanks," she pulled one knee up to her chest . I gave her one last glance before leaving.

Gavril interviewed the two elite then looked up at me. "Where our favorite fiery redhead." Before I could Answer the rebel alarm went off.

**Heyyy immmm back lol I wanted to get this out I know its short but my last chappie was like uber long so I have to make sure I even them out**

**Plus I write when I listen to audio books or music and like I happened to be listening to Eleanor and Park by Rainbow Rowell umm all I have to say is shes like jenny han and john green put together I had to stop typing cuz I was crying so much –pokes feels with stick- shoo **

**Well anyways go unlock the one for me with the tag #UnlockTheOne on twitter and tumblr you can read up to chapter 9 last time I check at we only get to chapter ten tho **

**It make me hurt **

**And second guess kiera cass**

**Maxmerica better be endgames**

**Maxamerica ftw **

**FTW**

**ilona18 – awe I love your story too **

**piepie1289- thank you for the favorites and the follows they made me happy **

**so recently I decided I'll answer the reviews cause it's a nice thing to do and im working on being nice and no beating people with books lol haha I only do it when they deserve it**

**new chapter soon I promise**


	9. Chapter 9

A guard rushes over and takes my arm and has to practically drag me towards the safe room. I need to get America, although I already know a guard is getting her which doesn't do much to soothe my worry. The rebels have never had the nerve to go and attack during an attack, never. The rebels have put a price on her head. Yeah she made a grave mistake, so what everyone makes mistakes. I just ugh. "Your majesty, would you please walk a little faster. There were whizzing bullets and screams behind us. In the end I did indeed walk faster. Well not necessarily walk but a brisk jog.

A guard posted in front of the safe room opens the door just enough for me to enter. My mother's eyes lock with mine. She sighs in relief and makes a come, come gesture towards me. I move across the room towards my spot next to my mother and father. Swiftly I take my place next to my mother. She turns towards me taking my hand in hers. "Maxon you had me worried. I thought you'd been hurt." My mother gushes over me making sure all is well with me. With one last squeeze of my hand she drops her motherly kindness for composure of a queen. Kriss is sitting with an irritable scowl across her face, Celeste and Elise sit their prating and letting out soft giggles.

It's been three hours since we gathered in the safe room.

Three hours since my worry started,

Two hours forty minutes since we sent the second guard out,

Two hours ten minutes since we sent the third guard was sent out,

One hour thirty minutes since we sent out the third guard.

Twenty minutes since I lost hope.

Five minutes since we sent out the fourth and fifth guards,

I don't want to think it but I just can't help it. I can't help but think that America is dead. I can't help but wish my thoughts away. I can't help but hate being a royal. Because at that moment I do hate it, I hate having this hopeless worry surge through.

My muscles limp with exhaustion and eyes tire with worry. A guard stiffly appears through the big doors of the safe room. He's holding a body in his arms, a limp body. A surge of energy spreads through my muscles, the sight of her makes me want to drop to my knees and cry. She dressed only in a sleeping shift, a severely torn sleeping shift. Dark bruises are aligned under and around her eyes. Deep cuts and torn skin displayed to my horror on her arms, torso, and legs. Her sleek black cast is torn. A part of bone sticking out of her skin sickeningly, it takes all my strength to not start heaving right then and there. I've always been so bad with injuries.

I move towards the guard taking her in my arms laying her down on the cot. She let out a groan. "A few guards are coming to get her out of here as soon as they can, have her eat some food and take some asprin, she's going to need a hospital but aspirin will do for now." I got up to go get some food from the back of the room. There was a large refrigerator, I grabbed a few leftover strawberry tarts from this morning breakfast, and pour a glass of water bringing a first aid kit with it.

"C'mon America sit up." She groans as my hands grab her thin waist and steady her into sitting position. I hand her one of the small tarts. "Eat, after you eat you'll feel better," she moves the pastry to her lips before hesitating. "My dear eat, please."

A weak smile spreads across her face, "I'm not your dear." Her voice is croaky and worn. She takes a nibble off of the pastry. It takes her a while but she finally finished the pastry. Her hands shake when I hand her the pills she drops them in my lap.

"Here," I say putting one of the small chalk like pills to her lips. She takes a drink of water as it goes down her throat. But it doesn't help her, after she swallows the second pill I lay her down.

She starts crying, from afar it wouldn't be noticeable since her cheeks were soaked. I soothed her asleep rubbing circles onto her shoulder.

America looks absoulutly broken but, I guess that's how I feel.

Hopeless

Broken

I guess I'm not the same person I once was.

I'm not the same person I was before the selection started.

I don't think Maxon Calix Shreave will ever be the same again

**Ahh snap what im I doing I grossed myself out and made myself cry all in one chapter **

**I read chapter ten of the one**

**It made me happy**

**Fucking king Clarkson get out of their**

***there?**

**It was so cute**

**Did anyone else picture the sceene from hsm2 when troy and gabriella were all on the golf field dancing when the sprinklers went off**

**Haha**

**Im afraid im gonna accidentaly kill America and not beable to take it back cuz I have crazy ideas like that sometimes**

**Lol**

**I got more listening material so I'll be writing a lot a lot!**

**Ilona18- it was then fucking king Clarkson came in and cut it short gawd im sad cuz I have to wait 6 buizness days tops entill I get the one so I cant read fics or go on tumblr until I read it I or youtube gawd people and their spoilers *caugh* allegiant *caugh***

**Piepie1289- it was sweet but I keep on being skeptical cause 'I never stood a chance did I' and how kiera keeps on trying to get us to appreciate and like aspen as much as we want to love and marry maxon ha kiera keep dreaming that's never going to happen**

**Basedonthosebooks- I ship maxmerica so bad its not ever funny anymore like someone is like asperica and im like *pulls out gun* what did you just say no your not allowed to have your own opinion about this cause I never get my ship I need my ship I didn't get galeXkatniss with thg or lindenXrhine with the chemical garden or anyother ship I love I was team Jacob I didn't get my wish but I hope maxmerica will prevail maxmerica ftw FOR THE WIN**


	10. Chapter 10

"Maxon go on get some sleep, I'll go with America to the hospital and call her parents," I part my lips to speak, "No off to be now. Don't be difficult." Mom used to say that all the time when I was small and didn't want to go on the report or something else like that. "Go bathe then it's off to bed with you. It's been a long day and you need your rest." Mother practically shoves me into my room then leaves.

After I bathe I set myself into a pair of soft cotton sweat pants and crawl under the cover, sleep isn't hard to find it come quickly and soundly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A knock at my door wakes me. I glance up tired aching sleep. Kriss walks in, "Maxon its time to get out of bed. " I just snort at her pulling the covers over my head. "You would think this funny wouldn't you, truthfully I'm not here to bring you from dreams only to settle my soul. I apologize for what was spoken in regards of Lady America. I was just in a jealous haze. I don't expect you to forgive me but do consider my apology." She has a fluttery honest tone but I don't want to deal with this now or ever.

"Your forgiven, is there anything else you need erh or want." I hear a sigh flutter from her throat.

"I just wish to spend an afternoon with you." Well I wish an afternoon full of napping and silk sheets but that's never going to happen.

"Kriss I'll send for you when I feel the need to be with you, but there is not a need for that now." I sit up wrapping the silk blanket around my back. "My dear you know that I want to see you, everything has just been so chaotic around here, I just haven't have had any time for this selection."

She looks down at the skirt of her dress and picks at embroidered silk mumbling something about me having time for America. "Kriss you go and get shot and yes I will sacrifice an afternoon of work that needs to be done to make sure you are faring well. I apologize for being busy with meeting and paperwork to spend an afternoon with you but you will have to take that up with my father."

"Do you listen to everything your father tells you to do?" Kriss snapped at me she stormed out slamming the door.

I know asking Celeste to join me in the gardens would probably anger Kriss more. But I didn't care. Frankly her attitude was insulting I'd expect that out of America but Kriss, no I'd never expect her to act this way. Maybe she's thinking 'he likes America best let me act like her." But no one can act like America other than America.

Celeste is clad in a dress much like the one America wore when she in much need of my attention. Except this one is a deep shade of blue. "Hello Prince Maxon," she curtsies at me then I take her arm. She talks to me about a recent letter from her mother wanting to know if she'd be able to see her dearest daughter over Christmas or if she'd want to just send the gifts now. I feel like empty ness has taken over my body it's hard. My mind keeps on wandering to America weather or not she's okay.

A wave of light headedness flashes through me. I loose balance and grab onto a concrete bench to steady myself.

"Maxon, you don't look to well. Let's get you to your room." She lays a slender hand onto my scared back, guiding me back to the palace.

**I would write more but my arm is starting to sting eeekk**

**I feel accomplished I want to get out a chapter a day for the rest of the week or atleast until my listening material diminishes**

**A kind celeste what?**

**Ugh I feel like this is getting dark**

**Piepie1289- uhh yes those moments and when your dad's just like did you say something and your all like stop going cenile I would do no such thing haha no I don't have a wattpad I do have a figment account should I get a wattpad? And yes Maxerica all the way**

**Thank you Cluelessangel for the follow**

**Uggh okay guys don't spoil me for the one I still have to wait for mine to come don't spoil me I will cry and never write another chapter for the selection except for a chapter stating the people who ruine dthe selection for me**


End file.
